(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive for bonding polyurethane to aluminum.
(b) Background Art
Recently, there have been developments in an environment-friendly technology for the manufacture of light-weight tires with low rolling resistance for improving fuel efficiency vehicles. Mainly, the tire rolling resistance has been reduced by applying a silica filler within tire treads, but this technology has reached a saturation point and no further improvements have been realized recently. Accordingly, non-pneumatic tires made of urethane materials have been under development by leading global companies to achieve improved low rolling resistance and lightweightness.
However, when using urethane, adhesion of the urethane to an aluminum material is required due to its structure which is considerably different from those of the conventional tires. Thus, it is necessary to develop adhesives having improved adhesion performance in order for this adhesion to occur properly.
Further, in light of environment-friendliness, there is a need for the development of a technology enabling easy separation of the urethane materials from used-up products in the course of collecting and recycling of the products.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.